No One's Angel
by Kimosbe
Summary: shounenaiIt's a kinda weird love triangle.Ratin may go up tho.naruto x sasuke,itachi.OOCness
1. Secret in the woods

"Sasuke,try to work harder..."  
  
"Sasuke,make us proud of you,like your brother  
does..."  
  
Sometimes he just didn't understand.He was  
himself,Sasuke Uchiha,not his brother,Itachi.People just couldn't stop  
comparing him with his brother...won't they stop giving him  
pressure?But he knew,as a descendant of the Uchiha clan,he'll strife  
to become a powerful shinobi.He'll work hard to show that he could  
surpass his rival and brother,Itachi.  
  
"Could you practice the shuriken with  
me,please,Itachi?"Sasuke asked,showing his hope in his dark eyes.  
  
"....Maybe next time,okay?I'm  
busy...sorry..."came Itachi's reply,as always.He always knocked  
Sasuke's forehead after this.It was a gesture that Sasuke came to be  
fond of.  
  
"You always give the same excuse..."Sasuke  
grumbled as Itachi headed out the door.  
  
Today,however,would be different.Sasuke  
watched his brother exit the house and walk along the road.He wondered  
for a moment whether his brother know he was being followed.Nah,I'll  
have to try,he thought.He sneaked stealthtily,following his brother  
carefully,all the while hiding in dark corners.He then realised his  
brother was heading for the forest outside the village.  
  
Sasuke held his breath,feeling the  
excitement growing inside him.So maybe this was Itachi"s secret  
training grounds,Sasuke thought.His heart pounded with  
excitement.Finally he could witness his brother's genius prowess!  
  
Itachi Uchiha walked into the depth of the  
woods,aware of his small brother following closely behind.That kid,he  
thought.  
  
Sasuke watched as his brother approached a  
figure standing under the shade of a tree.The person turned,sensing  
his brother's approach.Sasuke's heart missed a beat as he saw the face  
of the boy. 


	2. Seeing isn't believing

Disclaimer:Naruto not me one.Belong to some kishimoto person,ok...? Author's Note:Waaaa...I thought I would never see any reviews in my life!! I was so terrible that I even forgot the disclaimer...anyway,I hope you ppl out there can give your comments so I can improve,thanx!  
  
The boy had angelic features,with three claw marks running down each side of his cheeks.His golden hair,ruffled by the wind,caught the sun's beams beautifully,even under the shade.What really made Sasuke's heart thump wildly in his chest was his eyes.The boy had wide,innocent blue eyes.He's different,more different than anyone I have ever met in my life...Sasuke thought.  
  
He was smiling.A smile that looked like an angel to Sasuke.Suddenly Sasuke felt a pang of jealousy blooming within him.That smile,it's the prettiest one I've ever seen...Yet he is smiling to Itachi,not me...This thought startled Sasuke,since he never felt this way towards his brother,even when everyone favoured Itachi over him,but now...  
  
He lifted his head,and found himself looking at a scene even his wildest dreams couldn't potray.  
  
Itachi reached out his hand,and caressed Naruto's cheek lovingly.His usually emotionless dark eyes now displayed his affection for Naruto outwardly.He knew his relationship and feelings for Naruto was unacceptable by the world of the shinobi,where rules always reigned over personal feelings.  
  
He rested his head on Naruto's shoulder, inhaling the boy's sweet scent.He always felt safe being with Naruto.Away from the expecting eyes of the villagers,this was somewhere he felt he really belonged.  
  
Naruto...Naruto was his,only his....the one and only person he felt possesive over...he cared for Naruto,cared for him the most over all other things.He will keep Naruto for himself,away from all the others....They will never have him!!His grip around Naruto's small waist tightened unconsciously,causing Naruto to wince a little.Sensing his companion's discom-fort,Itachi quickly lifted his head to apologise,but regretted as soon as his lips brushed momentarily across Naruto's.  
  
''I'm...I'm sor--"Itachi's apology was cut short as Naruto hugged him and sealed his lips clumsily.Itachi was took by suprise that slowly melted to lust and began kissing Naruto back.He ran his tongue over Naruto's soft lips,coaxing the other boy to open his mouth.Naruto did,and Itachi accepted the invitation readily,entangling his tongue with Naruto's.Naruto wasn't a really experienced kisser,but Itachi always thought that was what made Naruto more tempting.  
  
All the while,Sasuke was watching from behind the tree,dumbfounded.Am I seeing what I'm seeing now?He really had difficulty believing his eyes now.What he neglected to feel was the jealousy that began growing inside him this whole time after he saw his brother with the boy,Naruto.  
  
Author's Note:I guess I'll stop here.Anyway,there's more to come after  
this...:3 


End file.
